Coffee Or Ice Cream?
by Pancakez
Summary: What happens if the chipmunks and chipettes never meet during their childhood? A simple one-shot on how two green-clad chipmunks meet each other. Always just like my other stories, just give it a try if you're bored. XP


**I've been noticing I'm writing a lot of one-shots these days, lol! Maybe I just want more stories under my profile. (Shrug) I have too much idea, I just don't have time to expand it into l****ong-chapters like 'Be My Tutor'. I'm just trying to write some one-shot, they're fun. (Wink)**

**Nothing belongs to me except the plot and OCs.**

**Coffee Or**** Ice Cream**

"Where are you going?"

Theodore spun back to his brothers, looking at them with a sheepish smile. "There's a new café just opened down the road," He smiled at them, "I want to try it out." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Alvin opened his mouth, trying to stop his baby brother only to be shut by Simon. Simon clasped his mouth on Alvin's lips, smiling at Theodore. "Sure," He said politely, "Just don't be late." He reminded kindly.

Theodore grinned at them before turning at the corner, walking to another street. When Theodore was out of their sight, Alvin quickly pulled off Simon's hand as he gasped for air, "What was that for!" He yelled at him furiously.

Simon rolled his eyes, "Theodore's pretty tired after the physical education class," He shrugged, "Give him some privacy." He chuckled to himself, _Or dessert._

"What I'm trying to say is…" Alvin looked around frantically before shortening the distance between his mouth and Simon's ears, "I heard there's a creepy girl at the café working…" Simon pulled back from his brother, giving him an awkward look before Alvin continued quietly. "She's…" Alvin paused as he slid his palm across his neck, indicating a killing gesture.

Simon rolled his eyes, "That 'girl'," He emphasized the word, "Is our neighbor." He stated boringly.

"Well," Alvin shifted his eyes around, as if afraid of something. "She's our creepy neighbor…" He whispered with a tone instilled with horror.

"Just because nobody knows her," Simon walked to their house, followed by his red-clad brother who was yearning to hear his reply. "Doesn't mean she's anything near bad." He chuckled in amusement, laughing in his mind because of his elder brother's exaggerating manner.

Alvin grasped Simon wrist quickly, whispering again. "I met her sister," Alvin grimaced disgustingly, "Their family are evil…" He pulled the tone as Simon swore there must a creepy Halloween-like lighting struck a few meter away from them.

"Whatever." Simon said simply as he smiled to himself, "Just because Brittany pulled your pants down in front of the cafeteria, doesn't mean she's evil." He reminded teasingly.

Alvin glared at the back of his blue-clad brother, "I was just flirting with her than out of sudden she just did it!"Alvin exclaimed furiously, angry about the previous event. He sighed, _I hope Theodore doesn't get beaten up by her sister…_ The red-clad chipmunk rubbed his right cheek smoothly, _Jeanette even blew up Simon in the lab earlier just because of her clumsiness! _Alvin groaned at the memory. _And I was forced to help him rub off all the glowing fur for two hours._

__

**

* * *

**

The door bell rang a melody as Theodore went into the café, looking at his surrounding. He was kind of happy that it was rare for some café just opened near his house. Theodore was determined to try out the dessert, so the next time he could decide where to eat.

Theodore walked to the counter as he sat down on the chair, waiting for a waiter. He noticed there was a blonde girl that has pig-tails swaying her body as she wiped the cups in front of him. The girl was back facing him as Theodore stared at her body for awhile, blinking repeatedly at the weird occasion.

Theodore quickly snapped out from his trance as he tapped the table lightly, "Excuse me?" He asked timidly as the ears of the blonde chipette twitched slightly at his voice. "Can I order?" He questioned meekly, trying to be polite at the new place.

The blonde girl spun around as her eyes widened at the sight of the green-clad chipmunk, "Oh," She realized his presence as she put down the cup embarrassingly, "What do you want?" She asked sweetly as she took up a notebook and a pen.

Theodore swore his heartbeat stopped for a second when she asked that question in a kind of seducing manner, at least to him. "What do you suggest?" He replied with another question, not knowing what to order.

The blonde chipette looked down to the menu as she tapped her lips with her pen cutely, "Maybe a…" She trailed off softly as she used her pen to point at the menu. "Coffee or ice cream?" She offered kindly, still being new in this part-time job.

Theodore fanned himself as he was still slightly tired from the physical education class, "Coffee, please." He stretched his arms on the table and rested his chin on the table as well. "I'm tired from a class." He blabbered at the end until he realized he was talking to a stranger.

The blonde girl wrote down his order as she looked up to him and smiled sweetly, "A coffee that is." She repeated with a giggle before making it.

**

* * *

**

The door rang again as Theodore went into the café and sat at the same spot, still staring at the same blonde girl. She noticed his presence as she turned to him again, "What do you want this time?" She offered sweetly, still remembering him from their previous encounter.

Theodore fanned himself again, after a week of school, he was desperate for the bitter coffee, full of caffeine. "Coffee again." He ordered again as he grinned at the blonde girl. She nodded with a smile before making it again.

He put an elbow on the table as he rested his head on his palm, using his free hand to tap the table repeatedly. The blonde girl came back with the coffee as he took it gracefully and drank it in silence.

The green-clad girl stared at him for moment before sighing and leaned on the wall. Theodore raised his eyebrows as he placed the coffee on the table and tilted his head slightly to her, "What's wrong?" He asked kindly, quite worried for the kind waiter.

The blonde chipette looked at him for a moment, surprised of his concern for her. "It's nothing." She said simply as she shook her head negatively, "It's just that people thinks I'm a creep." She shrugged with a sheepish smile. _Just because of Brittany pulled down Alvin's pants and people thought I was the mastermind._ She rolled her eyes dejectedly at her thought.

Theodore was confused at her statement, "You're not creepy," He took a tiny sip of his coffee before continuing, "I think you're pretty sweet." He admitted as he nodded positively.

She giggled for awhile, "Thanks." She spoke sincerely as Theodore flashed another innocent smile.

**

* * *

**

When the door bell rang at the exact moment in the same month, the blonde girl spun automatically as she knew the green-clad chipmunk would come.

Theodore sat down again at the same spot for the third time as the blonde girl clicked the top of her pen, "Coffee or ice cream?" She asked the same question.

Theodore grinned at the kind waiter, "Coffee." He replied simply as the blonde girl didn't even write down his order as she turned around quickly and took an already served coffee for him in a second.

Theodore's eyes widened at the scene, "This is…" He trailed off as he was confused of the blonde girl's action, as if she was already prepared for his entrance. _How did she know that I'm coming in again? _He asked himself curiously, scanning the blonde from top to the bottom repeatedly. _Did she spy on me?_

The blonde girl rolled her eyes playfully, "This is because of your words last week," She pushed the coffee slightly to the startled chipmunk. "And you never order an ice cream." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Theodore pulled the coffee slowly to him, "It's nothing," He gestured the last week's action with humbleness, "For the ice cream part," Theodore shook his head lightly. "I don't really like sweet stuff after exercising." He confessed as he tugged the end of his shirt repeatedly, fanning himself with cold air.

The blonde girl stared at him for moment, slightly seduced by the green-clad chipmunk as he wiped off the sweat from himself. She gulped, feeling a bit hot after she could see through his sweat soaked shirt and his chest was clearly shown.

"Really," The blonde girl shook off her hormones as she sat down on the opposite site of Theodore, "Your words are really sweet to me." She said softly with a faint blush.

Theodore chuckled before drinking his coffee again, "It's cool," He said simply as he put down the coffee. "You just need to know more friends." He smiled at the last sentence, giving his best suggestion for her dilemma.

The blonde girl laughed cutely, "Well then," She leaned in slightly, "What's your name?" She asked curiously, as she felt she had known him for a long time in the café but she doesn't know his name.

Theodore crossed his arms casually, "I'm Theodore," He nodded with a crooked grin, "Theodore Seville." He informed her politely.

The blonde chipette stood up before taking another cup to wipe, "Eleanor Miller." She spoke softly as Theodore took note of that and continued to drink his coffee.

**

* * *

**

Once again, the bell rang as Theodore entered the café, immediately turning his head to see the back of his friend again. Eleanor could practically feel his presence even though she was facing the cabinet. She turned around, smiling with sweetness as Theodore waved shyly, sitting down on his usual spot and put down his books on the table.

"Same as always." Theodore shrugged while saying that as Eleanor tapped her chin twice, still staring at the green-clad chipmunk.

"Coffee." Eleanor repeated his order as he nodded once with a grin before flipping his book wide open, clicking a pen and started to write something on it. Eleanor immediately grabbed the prepared coffee and put it in front of him, sitting down on his opposite side and rested both of her elbows on the table, staring at Theodore whom was working while sticking his tongue out in a cute way.

She smiled to herself, _He's really cute too…_ She blinked twice, aware of what she just said and tilted herself closer to him, trying to see what he was writing.

"Homework?" Theodore looked from his book as Eleanor asked that question. Theodore agreed silently with a nod before writing again, still being stared by the spring-green chipette.

"It's an exception for today," Theodore started a topic as he felt something weird inside his tummy, just wanting to chat with the beautiful chipette sitting in front of him. "I don't have any physical education today but I still don't want something sweet." He continued writing, gesturing the reason why he never chose to order an ice cream.

"Why?" Eleanor asked curiously, wanting to know more about him. Except the fact that he's cute and always drinks coffee, she doesn't know anything else about him, minus his name. "Define sweet." She continued, forgetting the previous question she just asked. Theodore put down his pen as he rested his elbows in the way similar to Eleanor, He closed his eyes, tilting his head upwards and thought of something with his mind.

"I like ice cream," Theodore smiled to himself, "But there's always something else which is sweeter." He explained with a playful smirk, hinting the confused spring-green clad chipette to answer his question.

"My, my… someone's pretty smart." She teased sarcastically with a pinch of playfulness, making Theodore to roll his eyes. "And what's that?" She continued and put her chin down on the table, looking up at Theodore as he chuckled with amusement.

"A hug." He winked conspiratorially as Eleanor blinked with realization, pushing her chair behind as she took a good view of him.

"Are you," Eleanor cringed a little, though she was happy with her thought. "Flirting with me?" She asked unbelievably as Theodore rolled his eyes.

"I'm simply telling you that I love hugs," Theodore used his fingers to point at himself, "More than ice cream." He pointed at the shelf filled of ice cream, making Eleanor to nod understandingly.

"How about," Eleanor giggled to herself, finding that this job wasn't so boring after all with Theodore's presence. "A kiss?" She whispered softly, but Theodore heard it slightly narrowed, feeling that she was actually seducing him with her melody coming from her soft lips.

"You're the one flirting with me right now." Theodore said sarcastically, leaning against the tiny chair. "Hey!" Eleanor yelled slightly, pouting cutely as he grinned secretly at her reaction.

"Okay, you're not…" Theodore spoke with sympathy, almost apologizing to her. "You're just like the old lady who sells lemonade and flirts with fat guys."

"Excuse me?" Eleanor exclaimed unbelievably.

"Just kidding." He laughed slightly, shaking off the thoughts and continued to scribble on his book, doing his homework. Eleanor stood from the chair slowly, giggled at the chipmunk's shyness. "Just tell me when you want an ice cream." She offered sweetly as Theodore stopped his movement and grinned at her, happy that she was willing to be his friend after all.

**

* * *

**

The door bell rang again, as Theodore went into the café, slightly excited to meet his new friend, Eleanor. He stopped mid-way before he could sit at his usual spot, he scanned around the café, finding for the same blonde girl he had met almost a month ago.

"Eleanor?" He asked to the café as he was perplexed by her disappearance. Hesitantly, he walked to the counter, awaiting her coming before he heard soft crying from somewhere.

_Eleanor?_ He called to himself in his heart as he followed the sound, finally to see the female bathroom in front of him. Theodore bit his lips, cursed that his gender had stopped him from meeting his new friend.

"Eleanor?" He asked politely as he knocked on the bathroom door, "Are you okay?" He was worried for her strange behavior.

"Go away…" She mumbled from another side as Theodore took a deep breath, scared that he would make a wrong decision. With his courage gathered fully, Theodore opened the door of the female bathroom, only to see his new friend crying on the floor near the basin.

"Eleanor…" He said softly as he crouched down to the floor, using his hand to stroke her back soothingly. "Tell me what's wrong…" He comforted her kindly.

"Why?" She asked herself as she continued to use her palms to wipe her streaming tears, "Why do people call me a creep?" She sobbed sadly.

Theodore bit his lips again, "I told you that you're not a creep…" He put another hand on her shoulder, patting it brotherly. "You're a really sweet girl." He grinned weakly.

Eleanor giggled through her sobbing at his words, "But I still don't have any friends…" She admitted sadly. "I…" Without thinking, Theodore pulled her into an embrace as he hugged her tightly, making her into a slightly startled state.

"I'm your friend," Theodore stroked her back as she continued to cry on his chest, "Since last week." He patted her back softly, making her to smile even though there were still some tears.

Eleanor giggled, "Yeah…" She pulled back from his hug, standing up with her weak legs as Theodore helped to support her, "You're my friend." She blushed before grinned at her friend, happy that someone would care for her.

Eleanor took a step back as she giggled cutely. "By the way," She wiped the last tear from her eye sockets. "This is a female bathroom." She stated with a playful smirk.

Theodore quickly realized the fact again before opening the door in a fast speed, the door closed half-way as he turned his head back to her, "Coffee again!" He ordered quickly before running out from the bathroom, embarrassed of his own action.

Eleanor giggled with amusement because of his oblivious and shyness, _He even comforts me…_ She opened the tap water as she used it to wash her face a few times, _Though he only knows me for a week…_ She closed the tap, opening the bathroom door and walked back to the café. _He's really kind and sweet…_ Eleanor walked into the counter as Theodore was sitting at the same spot, giving her the innocent grin, telling her that their previous event was nothing. Eleanor nodded her head positively, prepared to serve his coffee.

_A perfect guy._

__

**

* * *

**

The bell rang again as Theodore walked into the café, finally happy to see that his blonde friend was at the counter. This time, when Theodore sat down, he started another topic. "You found any friend?" He asked kindly, remembering the time when she cried in the bathroom.

Eleanor smiled sweetly at him, "Not yet," Theodore frowned slightly at her statement, "But I still have you." She admitted coyly, making his heart to skip a beat.

Theodore laughed warmheartedly, "I may never know you for long," He grinned back at her. "But I feel like you're my bestfriend." Theodore chuckled cutely, "Neighbor." He teased, after so long only found out that she was living beside him.

Eleanor giggled at his attempted humor, "Guess we can hang out more," She spun around once, "Except for in this café." She stated while rolling her eyes playfully. _He's like a sweetheart…_

Theodore sighed softly, _At least I don't have any physical education class today…_ "Well, then." Eleanor started as she put away her pen with her notebook and bent her torso slightly, "Coffee or ice cream?" She asked sweetly.

Theodore tapped his chin twice, considering that he wasn't tired today. "Give me something sweet." He shrugged while smiling at her, "Perhaps ice cream?" _Your culinary arts are supreme…_ He thought dreamily.

"So…" Eleanor tapped her table twice with her index finger, "You want something sweet today?" She repeated his statement, making him to reply with a firm nod.

Eleanor leaned in closer as she used both of her palms to cup his cheeks, kissing him fully on his lips as Theodore's eyes widened on their own, shocked by his friend's bold move. He couldn't help but obliged to it, crashing his lips back to her, tasting her sweetness. Eleanor pulled back from the kiss as she smiled at the slightly confused chipmunk.

"I managed to give you something sweet this time…" Eleanor giggled as she slid a paper into the breast pocket of Theodore, making to him to stare at the paper in a curious way. "Call me." Eleanor winked at him seductively before spinning around, back-facing him and started to scoop ice cream for her green-clad friend.

Theodore's jaw dropped slightly and he closed it back once he gathered his composure. He took out the paper from his pocket, scanning the telephone number on it as he memorized it continuously before half-shrugging in a sheepish way.

"Who knows café is better than fortune cookie?"

**Okay, this is totally another**** freakin' random one-shot I wrote. Anyway, review and give me your opinions! A long chapters story is coming after a few days, look out for it. **

**I'm kinda depressed… T****rying not to be discouraged by the amount of reviews? That's a really hard thing to do, I'm glad though, there's some of the readers who thinks my story are at least worth reading. Maybe this is corny, maybe this is not important to you at all, but I just want to say this sincerely to you guys and gals that has reviewed or read my story…**

**Thanks.**

**From-Pancakez**


End file.
